Cosmic Attraction
by DidaBR
Summary: A sequel to my fanfiction "The younger brother of Mario and Luigi"


**Cosmic Attraction**

**If you don't know who is Dida, read my fanfiction "The Younger Brother of Mario and Luigi"**

Dida was in his house, sad. The person he loved ... loved someone else. Rosalina. Dida loved her. But she loved Mario. But he was sad because of her suffering.

Mario was married to Princess Peach

He knew she was suffering and he hated to see her suffer, "What do I do now ..." he said

Not far away, Rosalina was sitting in a tree, crying. Some Lumas were there asking her to stop crying. "Mommy, please stop crying ..." one of them said, but nothing, Rosalina continued crying. This Luma could not stand to see her "Mama" crying and he went looking for someone who could surely help her. Dida. Rosalina had told stories about a funny guy who made the Lumas smile. Rosalina did not saw Dida in a while. This Luma went after Dida, so he could make his "Mommy" happy.

The Luma arrived at Dida's home and went to the balcony where Dida was. She moved a little closer and said "You're Dida?" Dida was startled and looked to see the little Luma floating right there beside him. "Hi" he said awkwardly, "What happened?" He asked, "Mommy!" Dida made a face of doubt "Mommy is sad! Please help me to make her happy!" Dida thought for a moment. He would have to meet with Rosalina. It sure would be something awkward. He nodded, but before leaving, he put a fake mustache, not to be recognized. Yes, this is kinda stupid, but he was too embarrassed.

Dida got to where Rosalina was. "Mom , stop crying , please ... "The Luma said " Make her stop crying , please ... " Dida moved a little to talk to her " Hey , your children are worried about you , stop crying " he said touching her shoulder "Mario!" She said, hugging him. Those words hurt in Dida's heart. "Sorry , but I 'm not who you 're thinking " she looked at him intently . The mustache was a bit different and he was hatless , and his shirt was blue. She let out a small smile when she saw that she had made a mess " That's better ! If you cry, you will make these guys cry too" Dida said, pointing at the Lumas "One of your children sent me here to make you stop crying, they are worried about you " he said " Let me guess ... you're sad because Mario is married to someone? " she nodded " I know how you feel " Now Rosalina was looking straight at Dida "Mario saved Peach ever since I got here. Was natural that the two had much contact. I figured he would stay with her, but it did not matter." Dida sighed slightly "Over time I met a princess. I wanted to marry her. I got to know her very well, but I discovered something. Can you imagine what it was?" Rosalina shook her head "I found out she liked someone else" Rosalina's eyes widen. "I was very sad, but then I thought 'if she's happy I'm happy', The reason of not showing this sadness to others is that if I did that, everyone around me would be affected. I Know you wanted to be with Mario, but when you discovered that he was married,ya began to cry. but look around you "indicating depressed Luma. "All your children are worried because you're crying. So they were looking for me to make you smile back. Then don't cry anymore! Your kids want to see your smile again. " Dida said smiling "You know how to cheer someone!" The Luma said Happy "Yes! If there is someone who needs cheering up, I am here to save the day!" he said moving away from the princess and making a ridiculous hero pose. Rosalina could not help but laugh. Dida brightened with the princess joy and smiled. Then he walked to Rosalina and offered his hand to help her up. The princess looked up, her face flushed, but then moved into a small smile. With the help of Dida, she stood up. The stars flying excitedly around the plumber and the princess. "Mom is better! Mom is better! Yay!" "See, it's much better to smile. Yours children love to see your smile!" Then he turned to the green Luma. "Thanks for letting me know she was sad. I'm Happy to at least help someone. Let me know when she needs cheering up and I'll be happy to help." Then he started the path to his house. "Wait!" Rosalina called when she noticed that the hero was moving away. Dida turned confused "Something wrong?" he asked. Rosalina looked a little bewildered. "I mean ... You're leaving?" She felt a strange pain in her heart. Dida blinked before giving a slight smile. "What else can I do? You have your children and freedom. I helped you out of your depression, but it's up to you to remain strong" he said as he walked over to shake the hand of the princess in a final signal to the trust for the same. Rosalina smiled. He was right. She looked at him again and finally recognized. He was the brother of Mario, Dida. He was always away from most fights. However, if he really was trying to stay out of sight, or not to be noticed, he failed badly. A lot of Lumas had told her stories of a funny man who made them laugh. Dida always brightened the spirits of the Lumas. Since then, she had gained an admiration for the man with blue shirt and scarf. Suddenly the green Luma pushes his 'mother' in the back pushing it towards Dida. His eyes widen when he realized that the princess was almost falling. He held her in his arms, but was not prepared enough. Result: Dida fell and the princess fell back, on top of him. Dida's fake mustache had fallen. The two blushed and Rosalina slowly rose apologetically. She was about to turn and rebuke the green Luma for pushing her when Dida lightly kissed her nose, reminding many times as Peach did it to Mario. Rosalina flushed by the bold attitude of thanksgiving. Dida only laughed. "You're much prettier when smiling than crying" he said as he stood up and helped her. Before Dida try to go home again, Rosalina's lips suddenly covered his. Dida's eyes widened but slowly close. Surrendered. The kiss started timidly on the part of both. It was a unique feeling to them, was 'the first kiss'. Dida held her waist, while Rosalina enveloped him by the neck. The kiss became more intense, until both turn into one. When they finally parted, Dida had an startled look, as if he were accusing consciousness of acting improperly. Rosalina just smiled. "The girl I loved… was you ..." said Dida. Now it all made sense to Rosalina. He always liked her. "Thank you. Not only brightened the day of my children again, but also saved me. I cannot thank you enough," she said cheerfully. "Rosalina, I love you ..." he said shyly "I love you too Dida" she said happily, involving him in for a kiss. "YAY! Now we have a mommy and a daddy!"The Luma said along with the other stars. The rest of the Lumas began to applaud while Dida and Rosalina blushed. Dida slowly turned to her and smiled. Rosalina laughed before wrapping her arms around the plumber again. This time, with Dida pulling her closer. He bowed his head and slowly rejoined his lips.


End file.
